How Do You Measure A Year?
by Tina101
Summary: Sequel to In Truths That She Learned. Taylor's life is falling apart again, how can Mark help her now? One year post ITTSL. AU: Angel lives!
1. Chapter 1

_How Do You Measure a Year?_

**A/N:** This takes place one year after _In Truths That She Learned_.

**Chapter 1:**

_"You fucking bitch! What the hell did I tell you about doing what I say?" Frank demanded as he threw Taylor against the walled with all his might._

_"Always do what you say," she replied meekly._

_"What? Speak up!"_

_"Always do what you say," Taylor said louder, struggling to contain her tears. Frank slammed his fist into the wall directly next to Taylor's head, causing her to jump._

_"Good, now go fix my dinner."_

_"Yes Frank." When Taylor tried to walk away, Frank grabbed her by the hair, and slammed her back up against the wall. His large hand enclosed around her throat._

_"What did you call me?" he growled, his face an inch or so away from Taylor's._

_"S-sir," she stammered. "Y-yes sir."_

_"It's too late for that you little whore." Frank grabbed Taylor's arm, and dragged her over to the bedroom. Her cries and please could be heard throughout the small house._

_"No, please, don't. Get your hands off me! Please!" she sobbed._

Taylor's eyes fluttered open. A cold sweat poured down her face. After lying in bed for several minutes, she heard two-month-old Cara start to cry in her basinet at the foot of the bed. Shaking slightly, Taylor got up, and nursed her daughter.

When she crawled back in bed, her husband, Mark, asked sleepily, "You okay babe?" Taylor nodded as she pulled the sheets tighter around her.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream," she replied. Mark pulled her close to him. She was shaking pretty badly. Mark stroked her hair until they both fell asleep.

"Mama, Mama!" thirteen month old Matthew cried as he ran into the master bedroom. The hyperactive child began to jump up and down on the bed. "Up Mama up!" Groaning, Taylor rolled over, and grabbed Matthew around the waist.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked. Matthew straddled her stomach.

"I go Aunt Mimi and Uncle Rwoger," he replied.

"You're doing downstairs?" Matthew nodded. "Okay, gimme a kiss, and get out of here." Matthew pressed his lips against Taylor's cheek, and scrambled off the bed.

After Matthew left, Taylor rolled back over, and tried to fall back asleep. She finally got up after trying for nearly half an hour. As she walked to the bathroom, she found the loft to be completely empty. For the first time in ages, Taylor took an uninterrupted shower. When she was done getting dressed, she found Mark sitting on the couch fiddling with his camera.

"Hey baby," she said as she sat down next to him. Mark turned to face his wife.

"Hey yourself. You doing okay?" Taylor gave Mark a confused look.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Mark held Taylor's face in his hand. His thumb gently stroked her cheek.

"The bad dream you had last night. You want to talk about it?" Taylor stared at her lap. She shook her head.

"No," she replied firmly. "It was nothing. What I want is for you to hold me." Mark pulled Taylor onto this lap, and the two sat in silence simply enjoying each other's company until Cara began to fuss in her bouncy seat.

A few hours later, the phone began to ring. Thinking it was Mark's Mom, Taylor ignored the ringing until she heard who it was.

"Taylor, it's Michael. Please pick up, it's important." Michael sounded upset. Taylor picked up the phone.

"What?" she snapped.

"Taylor, I need to talk to you and roger. It's really important. Can I stop by your place?" Sighing, Taylor ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sure. When will you be here?"

"Half an hour. So I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, bye." Taylor hung up before Michael could say goodbye. She just stared stood by the phone staring off into space.

The sound of the loft door sliding open shattered Taylor's thoughts. Matthew ran into the loft with Roger chasing him.

"Roger Davis you stop before your sister gets mad!" Mimi yelled. Taylor spun around; she didn't look happy. "Too late," Mimi said almost to herself. Roger froze, on the verge of tossing Matthew up in the air.

"No, I'm not mad at you, for once." Roger scowled. "Michael's stopping by. He said that it's important." Roger covered Matthew's ears, and swore. Taylor was grateful that her brother covered her son's ears when he swore now.

"Great," he said. "When will he be here?" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Half an hour," she replied. Roger sat on the couch with Matthew on his lap, and waited for Michael to show up.

Exactly thirty minutes later, there was a sharp knock on the loft door. When Mark opened the door, he found a very stressed looking Michael.

"Umm, hi everyone," he said, almost meekly as he entered the loft. Roger gave his brother the evil eye.

"What do you want Michael?" he asked in a cold tone. Michael sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

"I came to tell you that Dad's dead."

**A/N:** It's fun to just jump into things. Check out _Off-Set_ please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Mimi gasped, Mark wrapped his arm around Taylor who was staring off into space, and Roger remained completely unemotional.

"Fine, good riddance," Taylor snapped as she stood up abruptly. Everyone watched her, shocked. Michael was the first to speak up.

"Taylor, he's your Dad!" he exclaimed.

"No, he was my Father. He gave me life, but that's it!" When Taylor tried to walk away, Michael grabbed her arm.

"He gave you the world, but you being the ungrateful brat you are, you threw it all away to live like this." Fear flashed across Taylor's face. This was just like Frank. She was awaiting the blow that would knock her to the ground.

"Let me go. Please Frank, let me go," she pleaded. Michael let go of Taylor.

"Frank? Who's Frank?" Upon realizing what she had said, Taylor bolted for her room.

Mark rushed after Taylor, but found the door locked. Mimi took Matthew, who was screaming and crying, downstairs to calm him down. This left Roger to talk to Michael, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.  
"What were you thinking?" the rocker demanded. Michael looked shocked.

"So this is my fault?" he retorted.

"You _never_ yell at Taylor, and you sure as hell don't grab her like that. Are you blind? Didn't you see her face? She has a meltdown when people grab her like that, especially men."

"Well how was I supposed to know that? I'm not psychic."

"No, but you have eyes. You should have seen her face, she was afraid of you. You're her brother, you're supposed to protect her, not cause her to do something like that." Roger motioned towards the bedroom door which was still locked. "You show up, and not only get Taylor upset, but also my nephew. Just get out."

"Wait, that kid's Taylor's?"

"Yeah, Mark and Taylor have an infant too. She _was_ asleep, but I highly doubt that after your little stunt." Michael scoffed at Roger.

"Are _you_ scolding _me_? I'm the older brother here!"

"When you start acting like it, let me know!" Michael rubbed the back of his neck, and looked at the worn floorboards.

"Okay, fine, I'll leave." He reached into her pocket, and produced a piece of paper. "Here's the funeral information. If you show up, great; if you don't your choice." Before Roger could protest, Michael shoved the piece of paper in his hand, and left.

After Michael left, Roger went to talk to Taylor. Mark had finally gotten her to open the door. The couple was sitting on the edge of their bed. Mark was gently rubbing Taylor's back while she calmed herself down.

"He didn't mean to, Tay," Roger said as she sat down on the other side of his twin sister. He covered her trembling hand with his larger one. She nodded. "Michael gave me the funeral info; its tomorrow morning. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I want to go," Taylor replied in a low voice. "This is something I need to do." She rested her head on Mark's shoulder. Soon, Taylor fell into a dreamless sleep.

The following morning, Roger knocked on the door to Taylor's room. After a few seconds, Taylor opened the door. She smiled weakly when she saw Roger.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied weakly. Roger pulled his sister close in a warm embrace. "What if Mom's mad at me like Dad was for leaving?"

"Mom won't be mad at you. That's not possible." Roger paused. "we don't have to go if you don't want to." Taylor shook her head, and pulled away from Roger.

"No, I _have_ to do this." Roger draped his arm over Taylor's shoulders, and they joined Mark, Mimi, and the kids in the other room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Mark, Taylor, Mimi, Roger, and the kids slipped into the back row silently. They could clearly see Roger and Taylor's Mom in the front row sitting next to Michael and a young woman whose face they couldn't see. It nearly made Taylor sick to her stomach to hear the preacher talk about how Andrew Davis was "beloved by anyone who met him" and "will be missed by all who had the honor to know him." Luckily, Cara began to whimper, so Taylor took her to the bathroom to change her diaper.

While Taylor was changing Cara, she heard someone say from behind her, "Taylor? Taylor Davis is that you?" Taylor spun around, and found an old family friend, Chrissie.

"Hi Chrissie," she replied.

"'Hi Chrissie'? Come here you." Taylor gave Chrissie a friendly hug.

"It's uh, its Taylor Cohen now. I got married a little while ago." Chrissie tickled Cara's tummy.

"And you have this beautiful baby. I take it she's your only child." Taylor shook her head.

"No, Matthew's one. He's with Roger and my husband."

"Roger's here? He's probably one of the last people I expected to be here. Did he and Andrew finally come to terms with each other?" Taylor shook her head as she washed her hands. Cara cooed and giggled on the changing table.

"They didn't end on the best of terns, but they were talking in a civilized tone most of the time." Taylor picked up Cara and the diaper bag.

"At least they were talking." Chrissie sighed. "Just for the record, I'm sorry for you loss."

"Thanks Chrissie." Taylor left the bathroom, and let Chrissie do her own thing.

When Taylor got out to the church lobby, she found Mimi at the water fountain getting a drink.

"You okay Mimi?" she asked. Mimi wiped her mouth, and nodded.

"Yeah, AZT break. I came out here so my beeper wouldn't go off in the middle of church." Taylor nodded. "_You_ doin' okay Tay?" Taylor shifted Cara from one arm to the other.

"I guess so. I actually feel relived in a way. I don't have to worry about him showing up and criticizing my lifestyle. But at the same time, I'm upset that we didn't make up in the end." Mimi looked deep into Taylor's green eyes; they were the same eyes as Roger's.

"You're lying to me, Taylor Cohen," she said after several seconds. "You're keeping something from me, and I intend on finding out what it is." Taylor shifted uncomfortably.

"We, uh, we should get back inside before Mark and Roger start to get worried," she said quickly before rushing back into the church. Sighing, Mimi followed after her.

After the church service, Roger and Taylor waited to see their Mom. Mimi and Mark took Matthew and Cara downstairs to get something to eat.

"Umm, hi Mom," Roger said. Bethany Willows spun around. She looked surprisingly upbeat for being at her ex-husband's funeral.

"Oh Roger," she breathed as she gave her son a hug. "Look at you, so thin!" Roger blushed. His mom would get along _perfectly _with Mark and Joanne. "Taylor! I'm so happy you're here!" Taylor gave her Mother a hug. When she looked over the older woman's shoulder, she saw one of the last people she ever expected to see again; Kate.

**A/N:** If you don't remember who Kate is, check out like the last paragraph or two of _Hey Mister, She's My Sister_, that's where she is. Told you I'd tie the first two stories together!

Tina101


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Taylor let go of her Mother, and backed away. Roger put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and squeezed ever so slightly.

"You okay Tay?" he asked. Taylor nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. Bethany was thrilled that her two youngest children were back.

"How have you two been?" she asked. "I haven't heard from either one of you in years."  
"We've been good Mom," replied Taylor. "I 'm married now with a thirteen month old and a two month old." Kate nearly fell over when she heard this.

"Are they here?" Bethany asked.

"They're downstairs with my girlfriend and their Dad getting something to eat," Roger explained.

"You guys go ahead downstairs then. I have a few things to see to here." Michael took Kate's hand. "Michael, introduce Kate to them for God's sake!" Michael blushed.

"Kate, this is my younger brother Roger, and my younger sister Taylor. Roger, Taylor, this is my fiancé Kate." This time, Taylor was the one that was surprised.

"Your fiancé?" she repeated. Kate smiled smugly, and wrapped her arm around Michael's waist.

"We're getting married next year sometime." Michael looked at his watch. "We should go downstairs before people start to worry." Michael and Kate walked downstairs, but Roger held Taylor back.

"How do you know Kate?" the rocker asked his twin in a low voice. Taylor stared at the ground. Roger put his finger under her chin, tipped her face up towards him, and looked deep into her eyes. "How do you know Kate?" he repeated much slower.

"That's Frank's sister."

"Frank?" Roger stopped to think. A sudden realization washed over him. "That jack ass ex-boyfriend of yours? _That's_ his sister; the one who gave you all that grief?" Taylor nodded. "Oh wait until I give her a piece of my mind." Taylor grabbed Roger's arm when he tried to storm out of the church.

"Please don't do anything," she pleaded. "I can take care of myself. Don't tell anyone, this isn't the time or place." Roger sighed. Very rarely did Taylor beg like that. Roger looked deep into her pained eyes.

"Fine, but only if you promise to tell Mark by tomorrow." Taylor nodded; she was still clinging to Roger for dear life. Roger ran his fingers through Taylor's shoulder length hair. "Come on, let's go." Side by side, the siblings went downstairs.

At the luncheon, Mark and Mimi were talking to Michael and Kate at one of the circular tables.

"Mama!" Matthew exclaimed as he slid off Mark's lap, and ran over to Taylor. Taylor scooped her son up in her arms. "Where you go?"  
"I was talking to Uncle Roger if that's okay with you." Matthew shrugged. Taylor shifted him from one hip to the other. "You're going to get too heavy for this soon." Matthew threw his pudgy arms around his Mother's neck, and kissed her cheek.

"Love you Mama!"

"I love you too."

Taylor sat down next to Mark with Matthew on her lap, and Roger took a seat next to Mimi. An uncomfortable since fell over the table until Bethany sat down between Mark and Michael.

"Mom, this is my husband, Mark Cohen," Taylor told her. "You've met him before, he's Roger's best friend." Mark and Bethany shook hands.

"Nice to see you again, Mark. I haven't seen you in a few years," Bethany said.

"It's good to see you too, Ms. Willows."

"Call me Bethany. Apparently we're family now." Sensing the slightly callous tone, Taylor spoke up to their defense.

"Mom, our wedding was just us; we couldn't afford a really lavish one or anything."

"It's fine, I just wish that you called me or something to tell me, instead of telling me at your Father's funeral." Taylor sighed and took a sip of her water.

"Look, _I'm sorry_, Mom." Before Taylor could continue apologizing, the waiters arrived to serve everyone their lunch

During lunch, Taylor kept feeling Kate's eyes on her. Mark reached under the table, and squeezed his wife's knee. He could sense her discomfort, but thought that it was because of her Mother and the funeral. The mood at the table slowly rose. Much to Roger's dismay, the topic of discussion changed to the times that he had screwed up. Taylor got up, and retreated to the bathroom. A few seconds later, Kate followed in suit.

Sighing, Taylor looked in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep due to nightmares, stress, and midnight feedings.

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open, and Kate exclaimed, "We need to talk." Jaw set tight, Taylor spun around.

"There's nothing to talk about," she replied firmly.

"Oh yes there is. You married that guy, had kids, and totally forgot about you family _and_ what you did to Frank. You tore my family apart by walking out on him!"

"Frank beat me, degraded me, made me feel worthless, and then left me for a hooker! I felt like a nothing, and Mark was there for me when I needed someone to lean on. Like I said, there's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is! You've dropped out of this family, and screwed your life up. Now, you're back, and the only reason you've been welcomed with open arms is because your Mom doesn't know about your failure. Coming back was the biggest mistake you could have ever made." Taylor almost bought Kate's little speech, but something in her mind snapped.

"No! You're just as horrible as Frank! I can't believe I'm even listening to you. I'll see you later, Kate."

Taylor slid stiffly past Kate, and stormed out to the reception area. She grabbed her jacket and purse from off her chair.

"This was a mistake, I'm leaving," she told Mark. She stormed out of the room before anyone could protest. Kate slid back into her seat silently.

"What happened?" Roger demanded as Mark got up to follow after Taylor. Kate shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied with an innocent tone. "I offered my condolences, but she flipped out and told me to stop trying to weasel my way into her family."

"Why do I have the feeling that you're lying? Oh, because you most likely are!" Roger exclaimed.

"Roger!" Bethany scolded.

"That's not like Taylor to do something like that! She's different than how you once knew her. If _anyone_ yells in the same room as her, she cringes; in large crowds, especially if it's mostly men, she'll hyperventilate; and if you grab her and she feels threatened, she has an emotional breakdown. You want to know why Taylor will _never_ be the same again? Ask Kate, she can tell you _all_ about her brother who ruined her life." Michael turned to Kate who was staring at her lap.

"Kate, what's going on?" he asked. Before Kate could come up with an answer, a very stressed Mark returned from outside.

"Guys, Taylor's gone."

**A/N:** There you go, chapter 4. I finished chapter 5 already, I just have to type it. There's the biggest football of the season tomorrow, so I'm going to be down there support my Jags! Much love!

Tina101


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"She's what?" Roger demanded before turning to Kate. "Look what you've done! My sister's gone now!"

"Don't blame Kate, Roger. She doesn't know what's going on," Michael said, coming to his fiancé's defense.

"Yes she does, she knows _exactly_ what's going on. That little bit about offering her condolences is what Taylor did when Kate's brother killed himself."

"Wait, I thought your brother was mugged in the Lower East Side." Roger snorted.

"Frank ODed a few blocks away from the loft after hunting Taylor down."

"Why would he hunt Taylor down?"

"Because that's what abusive men do; they don't like people to find out about it." Michael's eyes nearly doubled in size, and Bethany gasped.

"Roger, nice family update, and I don't mean to be rude, but Taylor's still missing," Mimi said. Roger sighed. He had wasted precious time.

"She probably went home," Bethany suggested. Roger shook his head…that was too obvious.

"Wait, what time is it?" Mark asked. Michael looked at his watch.

"Five after two, why?" Mark grabbed his corduroy jacket and scarf.

"I know where Taylor is." When the filmmaker tried to grab the diaper bag, Mimi stopped him.

"You go; we'll take the kids for the night. Pick them up in the morning," she said firmly. It was an order, and Mark knew it. The filmmaker kissed both Matthew and Cara, and left to go get Taylor.

By the time Taylor got to Life Support, the meeting was over. Paul was there cleaning up. He turned around when he heard the door open.

"Hello Taylor," he said. "Is everything okay?" he asked when he saw Taylor's upset face. Taylor shrugged.

"I honestly don't know," she replied. Paul motioned for her to have a seat, and sat next to her.

"Now, what's wrong?"  
"It's a long story."

"Well, I have a lot of time on my hands this afternoon." Taylor tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. Paul always had time when you wanted to talk to someone.

"Everything's happening at once. I just came from my Dad's funeral. I saw my Mom for the first time in about four years, and she's mad at me that I didn't tell her about me and Mark." The door opened, and Mark slipped in silently. Paul glanced at the filmmaker, but Taylor didn't. "Then I found out that my older brother is engaged to my abusive ex-boyfriend's sister. She basically cornered me in the bathroom, told me that it's my fault that her brother over-dosed after beating me up in an alley, and she told me that I had no right to be at my own Father's funeral. Mark's Mom is calling almost daily too. I feel like she doesn't trust me to raise her grandchildren. I've been meaning to talk to Mark about it, but I don't know how."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Paul said. Taylor's head whipped around. Mark was leaning against the wall listening intently. Taylor got up, and rushed into his open arms.

Paul got up, and left out the back door, giving the couple their space. Mark kissed Taylor's forehead, and held her close.

"I'm sorry I left. I couldn't take it. Seeing Kate just brought back so many memories and all those things she said to me. Kate's, uh, Kate's Frank's sister." Mark rubbed Taylor's back.

"I know. Roger let it slip when he was giving her a piece of his mind." Taylor smiled. Leave it to Roger to look after her. She lifted her head, and looked around with a confused look on her face.

"Where are Matthew and Cara?"

"Mimi and Roger took them to their place. Mimi said to pick them up tomorrow morning." A seductive smile played across Mark's face.

"When's the last time we had the night to ourselves?" Mark stopped to think.  
"Let's see…Cara's two months old, so about eleven months. Damn, has it really been that long?"  
"I guess so," Taylor mumbled as she buried her face in the nape of Mark's neck. Mark wrapped his arms around his wife even tighter.

"You seem out of it; let's go home." Reluctantly, Taylor let go of Mark, and took his hand. She _was_ tired, but that's not what Mark wanted, and she had to do what Mark wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The second Mark and Taylor got home; the filmmaker all by forced his wife to take a nap. She reluctantly curled up in bed, but it took her a while to fall asleep. Finally, her restless mind settled, and Taylor fell into a light sleep.

Two hours later, Taylor rolled out of bed. She felt no better than when she had first laid down. She trudged into the other room, and sat down lightly on Mark's lap. Mark turned off the television, and kissed his wife tenderly.

"You all rested honey?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. Taylor snaked her arms around Mark's neck, and began to kiss him fiercely. Mark kissed her back, but found that a certain passion was missing. Taylor straddled his lap, and maneuvered them to a lying position. Mark flipped them over so Taylor was on the bottom. Soon, passion increased, and clothes decreased.

Later, Mark and Taylor were curled up on the couch together. Mark was partially on top of Taylor, partially on his side. Suddenly, he sat up, and ran his fingers through her hair. Taylor seemed to have pushed to be intimate, but then became reluctant to do anything.

"You okay baby?" Mark asked her in a calm voice. Taylor nodded. "Did I hurt you?" Mark ran his thumb over his wife's cheek.

"It doesn't matter."

"It _does_ matter what's wrong with you."

"No, it doesn't matter if you hurt me or not. All that matters is that I gave you what you wanted."

"I didn't want that if you didn't. Where's this attitude coming from? This isn't like you."

"I, I have to do what you say, it's my job," Taylor sobbed.

"Your job is to be your own person. I would have _never_ pushed you to do this if you didn't want to. All you had to do was say the word and I would have stopped."

"I'm sorry."

"This is because of seeing Kate isn't it? I'm not Frank, and I'd never do what he did to you. You need to remember that." Taylor kissed Mark's hand.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, just remember that. I love you Taylor, and would never even think of hurting you." Taylor silently pulled Mark close, comforted by his presence.

That night, Taylor sat cross-legged on the bed while Mark changed. When Mark pulled off his shirt, Taylor saw that he had lost even more weight.

"Mark, how much do you weight?" she asked. Mark stopped, and turned around to face his wife.

"Why?"

"You lost more weight, that's why."

"What are you my Mother?"

"No, I'm your wife, and you've lost even more weight."

"I'm fine. I'm used to the Bohemian diet of eating next to nothing, and I'm not the one who carried two kids inside of me for nine months each." Taylor got up, and ran her fingertips up and down Mark's thin, pale chest.

"I know, but I'm worried about how thin you're getting." Mark kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm a big boy." Mark leaned down and kissed Taylor tenderly. The couple tumbled onto the bed. After rolling around for a little while, Taylor was pinned under Mark. The filmmaker slid his hands under her shirt, and up her stomach. Taylor gasped at his gently touch, and moaned with pleasure.

Mark watched the gentle rise and fall of Taylor's chest. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight, and her blonde hair was fanned out around her head like a halo. Mark stroked her cheek affectionately; he was getting pretty worried about her. One second she was timid and soft-spoken; the next she was her usual self. Taylor whimpered, and rolled over. Mark brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. He was going to figure out what was bothering his wife so much.

The following morning, Roger brought Matthew and Cara home around ten. Taylor was still asleep, and Mark was editing together some film.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Shh, Mom's still asleep," Mark said. Roger handed Cara over to her Father. The rocker looked concerned about his sister.

"I'm going to go check on her; it's not like her to sleep past eight," he told Mark.

"Wait, she might not be dressed."

"Don't worry; I have absolutely no intention of seeing my sister without any clothes on." Roger shuddered, causing Mark to smile.

_Taylor glanced over her shoulder uneasily, and listened for approaching footsteps. Good, Frank wasn't returning home yet. Shaking, the blonde picked up the phone in the kitchen, and began to dial._

_"Hello?" Roger asked on the other end._

_"Roger? It's me, it's Taylor."_

_"Tay? Are you okay, you sound like you're crying? I haven't heard from you in months." Taylor wiped away a stray tear._

_"I know, I'm sorry. Listen, I need you to-" Taylor froze. Frank was unlocking the front door._

_"Taylor? Where are you? What's wrong?" In frenzy, Taylor slammed down the phone, but it was too late; Frank had opened the door and seen her._

_"Who were you talking to?" he yelled as he threw Taylor to the ground. She scrambled backwards until she was against the wall under the window._

_"N-nobody."_

_"Liar! Now I'll ask you one more time before you have to pay. Who the hell were you talking to?"_

_"My brother," Taylor replied quietly._

_"Who?"_

_"My brother." Frank pulled Taylor to her feet. The young girl could see the fire in his eyes._

_"I am the only family you'll ever need!" he yelled as he threw her in the bathroom. "Maybe this'll teach you to listen to me!" Upon hearing the door lock, Taylor curled up on the floor, and cried herself to a restless sleep._

"Taylor?" Roger asked as he knocked on the bathroom door, shattering Taylor's sleep. "You awake Tay?" Taylor scrambled out of bed, and pulled on a pair of sweats.

"Yeah," she replied as she lay back down in bed. Roger opened the door, and closed it behind him.

"Hey sis," The rocker sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey yourself," Taylor shot back as she propped herself up on her elbow. "Thanks for taking the kids for the night."

"Anytime. You needed a break after yesterday." Roger noticed that Taylor seemed awfully pale, so he asked, "You okay?" Taylor nodded.

"Yeah, never better." Roger didn't buy it.

"You've been acting weird, all things considered. Even Mimi noticed it. You used to tell me everything, so why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Taylor caved.

"I've been having these horrible nightmares. Actually, they're more like memories of Frank, and they seem so real. I didn't want to bother anyone with them, because they're just dreams, and they're not important.

"Of course it's important if these nightmares are tearing you up. You should tell someone about these. Angel and Joanne are great listeners, but I really wish that you'd come to me and Mark." Taylor was about to apologize when she remembered what Mark had said the night before.

"I'll try." Roger gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead.

"That's all I ask." Taylor smiled weakly, and Roger left so she could get dressed.

The next afternoon, Taylor was feeding Cara when someone knocked on the door. She fixed her shirt, and gently put Cara in her swing. The infant fussed at first, but quickly stopped. Taylor tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and answered the door. She nearly stepped back in shock when she saw who it was.

"What the hell do you want, Michael?"

**A/N:** One more chapter!

Tina101


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Sighing, Michael rubbed the back of his neck. He looked extremely uncomfortable to be standing in the doorway.

"I came to apologize, and to talk to you. May I come in?"

"Why don't we go up on the roof? Marks' home, so he can keep an eye on the kids." Michael shrugged. He wanted to talk to Taylor; he honestly didn't care _where_ they talked. "One sec." Taylor slid the loft door closed. A few seconds later she returned. "Follow me." Michael followed his sister upstairs.

The roof was fairly simple. A bright orange line was painted on the ground about two feet from the edge all the way around the roof indicating where Matthew could and couldn't go. Michael and Taylor sat down across from each other on two makeshift benches. Taylor waited for her brother to start talking.

"I'm here to apologize about Kate," he started. "If I had known, I wouldn't have put you in such a situation. I also want to apologize for grabbing your arm the other day. If I had known, I would have _never_ done that."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"I wish you had told me though, I would have helped you." A silence fell over the siblings; both were soaking up what they had said.

"So, you and Kate still getting married next year?"  
"I don't know, we have a few things to work out before we make anything final."  
"Please don't cancel your big day because of me."

"It's not because of you entirely. It was a whole bunch of little things, but this was the straw that breaks the camel's back. _No one_ messes with my sister and gets away with it." Taylor smiled. "You're lucky that this Frank fellow's not around or else he'd have me to deal with."

"I don't know, Roger probably would have beaten the shit out of him." Both Michael and Taylor had smiles on their faces.

"Aww, there we go, there's your smile." Taylor blushed. Michael looked at his watch. "Damn, I have to get to work." He and Taylor stood up. "Thanks for listening to a screw up like me."

"Thanks for accepting a screw up like me back into your family." Michael draped his arm over Taylor's shoulder.

"Anytime squirt." Taylor blushed even more at her old nickname, and walked with Michael downstairs.

When Taylor returned to the loft, she found Mark sitting on the couch with his camera. Both Matthew and Cara were taking a nap. Taylor curled up on the couch, and rested her head in Mark's lap.

"You and Michael work things out?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"We're getting there. Slowly but surely, we're getting there." Mark smiled.

"Good."

"Hey honey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my nightmares." Taylor had overheard Roger telling Mark about the dreams.

"Its fine, I'm just glad that you're okay. I love you Tay."

"I love you too." Taylor held Mark's hand against her cheek, and closed her eyes. Her life was perfect. She had the perfect husband, two amazing children, supportive friends, and two brothers who would do anything for her. Slowly, Taylor drifted off to sleep, and this time, no nightmares.

**The End**

**A/N:** So, what'd you think? You know you want to click that LOVELY little review button, and let me know. I'll be updating _Off-Set_ soon, so check it out!

Tina101


End file.
